


More Than Just Words

by Freyja



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is signing more than just words Danno needs to hear better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: More than Just Words   
Author notes: Hi, this is my first Hawaii 5-0 fic, so all I´m asking is for you to be patient with me   
Critisism is welcomed, flamming will be ignored –because in the summary I warned that this will be slash so don´t bother later to complain-   
This may be a little ooc for Steve but fankly he can do a lot of things so why not sing?  
Big thanks to my beta, Jerseybelle

Song by Rascal Flatts

 

Danny, Steve, Chin and Kono, were in a bar sharing a few drinks after a bad case that hit all of them…They saw that their boss was affected the most.  
Steven had been the one to kill the responsabile a kid that wanted to die to end his misery. Danny saw his partner’s eyes when he took the shot, they were filled with pain and that enraged and sadened the Jersey cop because he was pretty much in love with his crazy SEAL, not that he’d ever tell him.

They were content to listening others sing because it was karaoke bar until Steven was called to partipate…They had picked a karaoke bar, hoping the laughter and singing would help their mood. They were content to just listen to others sing until Steven was called up to participate.

Steve’s POV

Steven McGarrett was angry and sad, but mostly tired. The last case had drained his energy but what was eating his heart was Danno. Yeah, he had fallen in love with his partner and he knew he didn´t have a chance with him, so his very protected heart was breaking slowly and painfully.

When he was requested to sing he was about to decline, but it had been a long time since those days when he thought that everything could be fixed with music. He took the stage and went through the songs until he found one that spoke so well of what he was feeling , that , and he knew it was the song for him.

So he took the stage and began.

“Ah, yeah  
ah, yeah, yeah  
Before we met I was free  
I never had to worry about anyone but me  
Now that boy is gone and in his place  
Is a man who needs to hold you night and day  
So if I stumble, if I fall  
Forgive me, I´m just learning as I go along  
See me through, see me through  
This aching heart has come so far  
To be with you, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all thislove I never want to lose  
See me through...”

 

Danny´s POV

When Steve started to sing everyone fell silent. It was like listening to angels sing, Steve had to had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard; and his eyes, his eyes were telling a story; they were asking for someone to see it.

He was entranced; Steve was like a siren, like he didn´t have a fucking clue but through the song he could feel Steve´s pain and how he wished he could erase it and Danny could feel Steve´s yearning his overwhelming desire for that person to listen and again the Jersey cop wished he was the recipient of Steve´s plea

 

Kono’s POV

Can Danny be this stupid? The boss is clearly singing to him and the other boss doesn´t have a clue.

“I know sometime I let you down  
But I´m still getting used to having you around  
And if I ever make you cry  
There is nothing I won´t do to make things right  
I´m not perfect and that´s for sure  
A little time is all I´m asking for  
See me through, see me through  
This aching heart has come so far  
To be with you, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all this love I never want to lose  
See me through...”

Steve’s POV

Danny, see me; Danny, see me; Danny, see me; give me a chance, Danny; love me.

Danny POV

Angel eyes? Could he be talking about me? No, I don´t think so, but how I wish he was.

I can´t stand to listen to this anymore. “I´m out,” I tell the others

“See me through this mask I wear  
Well, I´m almost there, you know I care  
I am the man you always thought you knew  
See me through, see me through  
This aching heart has come so far  
To be with you, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all this love I never want to lose  
See me through  
See me through, yeah see me through  
Oh, see me through  
Oh, see me through...”

Chin’s POV

Danny is about to make a huge mistake.

Kono’s POV

I see our boss search for Danny to see if he had understood his declaration and I can see his heart shattering when he doesn´t find him.

Oh, how I could kick my haole other boss for hurting our boss.

Steve’s POV

He´s gone, he doesn´t love me, he´s gone.

I say goodbye to our friends and I almost run to my car. I can feel my heart shattering and I want to be alone, like Danny left me.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Words I Couldn´t Say   
Hi, this is the second chapter of the story   
THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO SIGN THIS STORY ON ALERT AND LEAVE A REVIEW; YOU HAVE MADE A HORRIBLE MONTH MUCH BETTER   
Big THANKS to my AMAZING beta JERSEYBELLE

Song by Rascal Flats

“In a book- in a box- in the closet  
In a line- in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon

Danny’s POV

It had taken him ten minutes after getting home to understand that Steve had been singing to him. It was as clear as the air in Hawaii; the man he was in love with loved him back, and tonight he pretty much told everyone there, including his two fellow members of the task force. And Danny had all but dismissed him.  
Like a crazy man, he took his car keys and went to the camaro. He had to find Steve and tell him that he now understood and that he loved him back; he had to find his crazy SEAL and tell him.

“There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tounge  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was, the whole world wrapped inside my arms  
And I let it all slip away...”

He knew something was up because Steve´s house was far to quiet. He took the spare key and went inside and then he knew, Steven wasn´t there. He knew that because there was a white envelope with his name on it, waiting for him to find it.

“What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn’t say

There’s a rain that will never stop fallin’  
There’s a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldn’t pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this  
And it’s too late now...”

Danny´s fingers were shaking; heck, Danny´s whole body was shaking.

Danno,

Well, Danno, I´m not here as you can see. When I got home they were waiting for me, my unit had been called up. I´m in the Reserves and they need me now and I need them. I need the space, Danno.  
Tonight was difficult for me. Letting our friends and pretty much everyone in that bar know how I feel about you wasn´t a smart move, but I don´t regret it. Well, it sucks that you don´t feel the same way about me, but it was a risk I needed to take.  
I´m sorry, Danno. I didn´t meant to fall in love with you; it just happened. Please don´t hate me, and don´t take me out of your’s and Gracie´s life. I need you both, please just give me the time to try and fall out of love, and maybe salvage our friendship.  
I don´t know how long I´ll be away. The new Governor already knows and has agreed to allow you to run 5-0 –(I don´t trust anyone else).  
Tell Chin and Kono not to worry and tell Gracie that Steve loves her.  
Be safe, Danno.

Steve

“What do I do now that you’re gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say  
Are the words I couldn'y say

I should've found a way

After reading Steve’s letter, Danny fell to the floor, fell because he had messed up everything, because he had broken Steven´s heart. His tears fell because the pain he was feeling was far too much for him to resist and because he knew that Steven´s pain was worse. Danno fell because the one he loved had left, not knowing the truth, had left without knowing that Danny loved him as much as he loved Danny or even more. Danny fell because he was scared, terrified of losing the possibility of ever seeing Steve again. Danno fell because he couldn´t speak, because now, the opportunity he had wished so much to have was lost with the words he had waited so long to say.

Danno fell because he was broken.

“What do I do now that you’re gone  
No backup plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
(Silence that remains)  
Are the words I couldn’t say

What do I do  
(What do I do now that you’re gone)  
What do I say  
(No backup plan, no second chance)  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn’t say...”

“Oh, babe, I need you to come back, and when you do I´ll fix this, I swear,”

He took his keys and left the house to find the cousins. Before closing the doors he told the empty space,

“Danno loves you, Steve, and I promise, you´ll get to hear me.”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Steven McGarrett

Author notes: This is the third part. I wanted to thank all the people who left me a review. Thank you because you made me keep writting, and big thanks to my brilliant beta, Jerseybelle, for all her help.

There are parts of a bunch of country songs that I thought fit the situation and what Steve was feeling.

Songs sung by: Travis Tritt, Rascal Flatts and Norah Jones *(or Hank Williams, Sr for Cold, Cold Heart)

*(I put this down at the beginning of the story, since in the story you have similar scene settings)*

“I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore  
I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore  
My tears no longer waiting...my resistance ain't that strong  
My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you anymore...”

 

Steve´s POV

Before Steve sang that song at the bar…

Danno, what am I going to do? I found myself in love with you, and I know we have no chance. I have no chance that you feel the same way about me, I´m scared because I don´t know what to do, because I´ve never felt this way, and I was prepared to never have these feelings. My life, Danny, is complicated so love, the only kind I knew was the one my momma give me. But then you came into my life and you ranted your way inside me.

Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you...hmmm  
Cause there's no one else, I swear, holds a candle, anywhere, next to you  
My heart can't take the beating of not having you to hold  
A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul...  
It says I can't keep pretending that I don't love you anymore

I've got to take the chance or let it pass by  
If I expect to get on with my life  
With my life...

During the song…

Danny, see me; Danny, see me; Danny, see me; give me a chance, Danny; love me, don´t break my heart, Danny, Danno look at me, just look at me, see my eyes Danny see me.

And I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore  
And I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore  
My tears no longer waiting  
Oh, my resistance ain't that strong  
Oh, my mind keeps recreating a love with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore...anymore...anymore...”

Why, Danny? Why did you leave? Why??

 

Steve´s home…

“There was a time when I believe that you belonged to me  
But now I know your heart is shackled to a memory...”

I´m leaving you a letter, Danno. My old captain was here when I came home. They need me and maybe if I have some space, I can fall out of love...yeah who am I trying to kid here? I´m going to love you always but I got to try. Tonight proved me that you still love Rachel or at least you don´t love me; I´m not enough.

I love you, Danny, and I hope you’ll be happy.

I have to go. I’m not afraid; the Navy is my place but not my home anymore. Home is Ohana, home I though could be you and Gracie. Guess I´ll have to figure out a way to hide my feelings for you.

Somewhere far from Hawaii  
Seven months later…

“I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

It has been seven month already. I´m so tired that some days I think that my body is going to shut down. There’s been fighting and my unit had seen action. I had to send a man home because he was injured and I sent Gracie´s birthday gift and a letter back with him. He´ll get these things to them, he´ll get them to my Ohana.

I can´t write or call home because it would compromise our position; we´re getting close to our target. I´m injured, but getting better; my men support me. I think of my Ohana every single day; they´re always with me, Kono, Chin, Gracie and Danny.

Danno, you may have broken my heart but your voice is what got my heart through dark days.

“Wait for back up, Steve, don´t go being super SEAL.”

I got a letter through our general and I still read Kono´s message. “Come home, Boss.”

Chin´s “Brah, be careful.”

Gracie’s “I love you Uncle Steve, please be safe and come home.”

And you Danny?? Why didn´t you write me?

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away

You walked away from me, Danny, but I though at least you cared about me. Could I have ruined our friendship?, Could I have driven you away? I need you in my life but I can´t force you to stay if you don´t want to be here. I love you, Danno, and I´m so sorry that you don´t feel the same way.

 

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

You don´t know, Danny, you don´t know; you didn´t want to know.

The days are getting more dangerous, our enemies known about our getting closer, but I´m calm because I sent my letter. I´m in charge, my unit depends on me to lead them to success.

We attack and we fight, we got the hostages and our targets.

“Man down, man down.”

“Smooth Dog, you don´t dare leave us...”

“Sir?”

“Keep going, Henderson, we complete the mission, we take the hostages to the extraction point.”

“Sir, you´re hurt!”

“Steve, man, you with me?”

“Yeah, we complete the mission.”

We walk. Bullets and explosion and fire surround us and Hammer goes down. I take him and my charge with me, and I can see Danny´s face, Gracie´s face, Kono’s and Chin´s faces, my Ohana is smiling at me and I keep going.

“Come on, Uncle Steve. You can do it.”

“Yeah, brah, you´re strong.”

“Boss, you can, you´re almost there.”

“You can do it, Super SEAL, you don´t get to surrender, you keep going.”

And I reach that point and everything goes black.

“I'm falling head over heels for you

So baby there it is I've let it go and now you know   
It's funny how a feeling starts so small and starts to grow  
I had every line rehearsed I'd say to you today  
Then you looked into my eyes and they just slipped away

'Cause I 'm head over heels for you...”

Your face is the last thing I see, Angel Eyes, you´re smiling at me.  
'Cause I 'm head over heels for you.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Seven Month in Danny´s life  
Hi everyone this is the fourth chapter in my story.  
Hope you like it   
Thanks to my beta.

 

“If i had one call to make  
I would dial yesterday and warn myself  
Tell my lips the words to say  
Not let you just walk away...”

Danny´s POV

You´re gone, I left you leave, no I mess this up, how could I fuck this up so bad?   
I love you and you think, you think Oh God I want to trow up, you´re saying sorry for loving the poor pathetic excuse of a man that I am, you´re saying sorry, you´re asking me, hell you´re practicly begging me to not shun you out of mine and Gracie´s life like I could? Oh God I screw this up so badly, you love me, why beats the hell out of me but you love me I can feel it now, I´m so sorry Steven for not being able to tell, I´m sorry babe, but now you´re gone and is only me to be blamed for it.

“I had all but given up  
On finding the one that I could fall into  
On the day before you  
I was ready to settle for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was on the day before you...”

I´m at your place I can´t stand to go because you may call, I know you won´t because lets face it you´re away but I can only hope, and because the situation with their Ohana was very well, his ears were still ringing from Kono´s yelling for having fuck up that night.

“Who do you think he was singing his heart out to? The friggin’ blonde next to him??? Are you that thick??? Angel eyes, he was singing to you, declaring his love to you and what does the great haole detective do??? Eh?? He left. You left him, you should have seen his eyes when he couldn’t find you, you stupid mainlander, no pineapple on pizza, boy.”

“He was singing to me??” He really shouldn´t have asked that stupid, stupid stupid question when they both knew the answer, because it only infurate her more.

“Do you just not hear me? OF COURSE HE WAS SINGING TO YOU AND YOU FUCK IT UP, SO NOW YOU BETTER BELIVE THAT YOU WILL FIX THIS OR I´M GOING TO USE YOU AS A PRACTICE DUMMIE.”

And yeah, he was man enough to be scared of her and be fine with it, and beside he was really sorry for hurting Steven because he had lost that chance to be wth the man he was in love with.  
But if his ears were still ringing from Kono his jaw well Chin sure knows how to throw a punch and boy he has a mean hook.  
“you hurt my brother and Ohana or not you have to pay for it and consider yourself lucky that I got the punch and Kono the lecture, because she wanted the other way”  
“thanks I guess and I really didn´t want to”  
“I know brah but now you have to fix it, tell him you love him”  
“do you think...?”  
“he´s comming back, he loves you and Grace to much to leave you, but you need to show him that his love is welcomed and reciprocated because super SEAL or not a man only can take much pain and Steve and you had been through enough is time for you to have happiness”  
“yeah I hear you”  
“Do something Danny, love him”  
“I´ll”  
“good now want a beer to black out the girly moment”  
“heck yeah”

And well his daugther was the worst, she didn´t hit him or anything when he tried to explain her what happened and why her loved uncle won´t be there she just look at him with her big eyes and shook her head and a tiny voice told him.  
“why did you hurt uncle Steve, Danno? Why?” and left him stunned and with his mouth opened.

Month after month went through and they got no news, and I´m fricking out, I can´t sleep at night because the nightmares about him not comming back haunts my dreams my hearts aches because I miss him with desparation, Chin, Kono and Grace had wrote him a letter and the new Gobernor promise them that he will pull a few strings to make sure the letter gets to Steve´s hands.

I have so much to say, and so little I started a lot of letters I´m sorry I love you too didn´t seem to cober everything, I wanted to write I love you so much please come home to me, please come to my arms, but I couldn´t, Steve was man enough to tell me his feelings at my face, I should be the same, so I decide to not send a letter which cost me a lot of glares from Kono and Chin and Gracie´s shaking her head, I could tell they were mad at me but Steven and I need to talk face to face.  
He needs to hear my voice see my lips to say the I love you.

Some days later I can´t shake the feeling that something was wrong, my heart hurts and I got up and I know Steve is hurt, my tears fell down because he´s hurt and I´m not there, nobody can convince me that he´s fine because I know that he´s hurt.  
He´s a part of me a part of my soul so I know and I´m terrified because I can´t loose him no before having a chance to tell him.

We´re at Steve´s home celebrating or at least trying to celebrate Grace birthday when I see a white uniform, and my legs tremble, Chin and Kono both freeze and go white as sheet, Grace knows somethings but before she can speak we usher her inside.  
The man has an imponent precense not nearly close to Steve but has a precense, he´s a SEAL and he´s injured.  
“hello my name is Christopher Scott, Chris or Hammer for my friends and I´m looking for Grace Williams”  
“I´m Danny Williams, Grace´s father” and boy I never though that saying that will make me regret but there is a first time for everything as I see the green eyes of the men before me darkner in rage and before I can ask his fist is flying in my direction.  
Is Grace voice that stop Chin and Kono from retaliate and explain the punch.  
She ask him a question which he seems surprised and amused to answer but does anyway then she flies to his arms and I´m surprise to see his eyes fill with a warmth that wasn´t there before.  
“Danno, uncle Chin, Auntie Kono this is Hammer, Uncle Steve best friend and second in being super SEAL”  
“how do you know that?”  
“Uncle Steve show me a picture and taugh me what to ask to be sure if he was the man”  
“like I say before I´m Lieutenant Christopher “Hammer” Scott and I´m here under Steve´s orders...”  
And with one look I can tell that I´ll never forget Lieutenant Christopher “Hammer” Scott´s visit.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lieutenant Christopher “Hammer” Scott Part 1   
This is the fifth chapter of the story I had to bring someone from Steve´s other world   
Thanks again to my beta Jerseybelle for all her help

 

Lieutenant Christopher “Hammer” Scott was a Navy SEAL and was a pretty good one, he was the oldest of seven children always the calm one, his mother loved him because he could always take care of one if his sister´s nervous crisis with an ease that neither her nor his father possess.  
When he found his calling in the Navy and later in the SEAL his father had been more proud than when he chase away his sister´s intended boyfriend.  
His dad never got to see him becoming a Lieutenant, he passed away when he was just starting in the SEALS, but the pain passed because he knew how much his father had loved him.  
The first time he met Steven McGarrett he was impressed, he was two inches tallen than him and had a presence that you couldn´t denied, he was swimming and you could have swonr that he was born in the water, he was the first of his class and that day Chris understood that this was what he wanted in a friend.  
When he first talked to Steven he understood that something wasn´t right, his new friend carried a lot of pain, it took him a lot of time to finally gather all of his story, Steven McGarrett had lost his family, his mom´s death had shattered his family and was only his desire to protect and serve his country that got him throug his days.  
He was a sthraight man, he didn´t have anything again gay people because love was love but still he love women but he was man enough to know the beauty of his new friend blue grey eyes, but what got you hook was the profound of his look, but his friend was so sad, then the years passed and they became the duet, “Smooth dog and Hammer” he didn´t feel bad for being the second he was so proud of serving under his friend, Steven McGarrett was the best, he had an intelligence, focus and drive on the job that was impossible to match so when he offered him to be his second he never doubt it for a minute.  
They spend years on the job and Steve was there when he needed him, when Allie and got married and later when he bicth cheated on him with another officer, when he met Susan and later being the planner for their wedding on a rush in Hawaii and when Bella was born he was there after sixteen hours on a plane to get, he got there to help him not panic.  
When he heard that John McGarrett was killed he knew his friend wouldn´t be comming back, by a letter his friend told him that he was taking over the Gobernor´s task force and took pity for the one he took as a partner, because he knew his friend and “by the book” wasn´t something that a SEAL or better said Steven McGarrett knew how to do.  
I was away for my assigment a lot but Suze got me news about my friend and throug Catherine I heard about his relationship with his partner and his Gracie´s father, Rollins had said that the way they acted around each other was endearing and sickly sweet, that they were clearly in love. Why I ask this? I´m not a perv just a concerned friend that couldn´t be there for his friend and yeah Sooth if in love his eyes will seal the deal if you know him you know his eyes tells you more than his words and I think that he´s scared, I know about him being bi, never had a troublem about it, Steve prove himself being my best friend so who he chooses to date or sleep with doesn´t really concer me.  
Months after Joe told me that Steve was in prison, I wanted to see him but I was going to an assigment, Joe promise me to help him.  
It took them time but they got him out, I bleed for the time he had to spend in locked he was like a wild animal when caged, but Joe promise me that he was getting better.  
A few months ago we got an assigment and the general told us that he was bringing the hole team because it was top classified, I though Steve would refuse, I though that he would stay with his Ohana, but I was wrong, my friend or what was left of him came with us.  
He was in pieces, broken, something was seriusly wrong, his blue-grey eyes were almost white devoid of emotion, someone had broken his friend, his commarades could tell too and they weren´t happy someone had broken their leader and that enraged them.  
With days Steve became the shadow of the men we knew, he was still as dedicated and focused to the mission as always but he lacked his heart.  
I was stupid and careless and got hurt, Steve had to send me away, I had to leave my friends they were preparing to transport me here when he got to me and give me a letter.  
“you go to my home you hear me, and find Gracie and give her this, you give her this to her, you make sure my Ohana is safe”  
“OK Smooth you take care”  
“you make sure my Ohana is safe” and he look at my eyes and I understood.  
“I would make he´s fine” I whispered.  
I was going home and I had a mission.  
Susan and my Bella were waiting for me, my cirjury went fine and I spent two weeks in the Naval Hospital and then left my family and went to find my best friend Ohana.  
They were trying and I say trying because they looked like they were at a funeral instead of a birthday when I see that they notice me.  
I can see the blond one trying to not fall and the two Hawaiian paled the little girl knows who I am, that is sure but they ushered inside.  
I greet them cordially because I know that if I don´t somehow Steve will found out and will be after my blood.  
The blond one then says “I´m Danny Williams, Grace´s father” and I know this is the jerk that hurt my friend, rage darknes my eyes and next time I know he´s on the ground.  
That seems to bring the hawaiians out because they prepare to retaliate when Grace´s voice stops them not before comming and making sure I was who I say I was, my friend trained her well.

“Danno, uncle Chin, Auntie Kono this is Hammer, Uncle Steve best friend and second in being super SEAL” she says   
“how do you know that?” the moron ask  
And the little girl looks at his father with a look that remins me too much of Steve and says   
“Uncle Steve show me a picture and taugh me what to ask to be sure if he was the man”  
And I can tell that I´ll be doing more of what my friend ask me, yeah is time for me to rock Smooth dog´s Ohana and maybe bring my friend his happy ending.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Gracie´s Gift   
Author Notes: This is the sixth chapter   
Thanks again for your wonderfull review and a special thanks to my beta.   
Thank you for helping me, Jerseybelle, Thanks !!!!

 

Hammer´s POV

After Grace told them who I was, they looked at me like I was water in the desert. I knew they wanted news about Steve. Williams had expressive eyes, although not quite as expessive as Smooth had, but you could tell he wanted to ask me something, but he was afraid.

Kono and Chin were afraid too, and that made me smile because my brother had a very good family.

Gracie was little girl but she was an old soul. Her eyes said she knew; she knew what her father had done, she knew about my friend’s feelings and she understood.

“I´m sorry, he´s been hurt; he was injured. He´s a stubborn mule so he´s not giving up the mission, but he was hurt.”

Williams’s response shocked me.

“I knew that, what I´m waiting for you to tell me is...” and I knew what he was asking before he finished.

“You broke his heart, shattered it, but like I said, he has a job to do.”

And Williams closed his eyes.

“My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this is my wish...”

“I´m here because he needed for me to give this to you, Grace.” I held the envelope out to her, but her father took it to read it to her The little SEAL snatched the envelope from his hands.

“It´s mine, Uncle Steven sent it for me, Danno.”

“Sorry, Monkey.”

“You´re forgiven, Danno, now will you read it for me?”

And he does.  
“Dear Princess,   
Hi, Gracie, it’s me, your Uncle Steve I´m so sorry Princess for not being able to be there but I´m chasing really bad men. I´m trying to make sure that you and our Ohana stays safe. You understand that, baby? I love you, Princess; you´re my light when Uncle Steve has to chase the monsters away. I just think of you and like magic, everything is better.  
You and Ohana are a part of me, Sweet Pea, and I love you so much.  
Have a very happy birthday and tell everyone that I´ll be really mad if you aren´t spoiled this day.  
My gift for you is in my study; it’s a white box with your name on it. when you have it, Uncle Chin or Auntie Kono can explain it to you.  
I love you Princess   
Uncle Steve.

PS: tell our Ohana that I miss them and tell them to behave.

“This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big and come true...”

When Williams finished reading the letter Grace asked him to go with her to find her present.

Grace and Danno went into the house and in just a few minutes they were back. Grace immediately opened the box, anxious to see what Uncle Steve had given her. I knew something was up when I heard the sharp intake of breath from Chin and Kono.

When I saw the present a “wow” escaped my lips. The gift was a necklace made to look like a Hawaiian Lei. The flowers were made of white gold and it had within the shape of the flowers, metals that represented the colours. It was a beautiful piece of jewlery but I know it had to have more meaning than that.

Williams knows it too, and so does his extremely smart daugther so they both turn their attention to Chin, who was having a debate with his cousin.

“Chin, you need to tell them, the boss says so.”

“I don´t know, Kono”

“The hell you don´t. I´m getting tired of your gender; what is it about you and the inhability to express your feelings? The boss man is a frigging SEAL and you said he doesn´t talk about feelings, but if I had to say something, I’d say he´s better than you, he asked you to explain something, so DO IT.”

“Kono, it isn´t that easy.

I see that the little Hawaiian hurricane is about to deck her cousin when my friend´s Princess speaks up.   
“Uncle Chin, why don´t you want me to know what Uncle Steve’s gift means?”

“It’s not that lei, but...”

“It’s because of me, Chin, isn´t it? Well don´t you worry, just explain Steve´s gift to us so I can feel more like an ass than what I already do.”

“Ok, Grac...” he was about to call her Gracie when we all saw her eyes flash. She may have only been a young girl, but her eyes told you that she would cut your head off if you dared to use her Uncle Steve’s name for her.

“Grace, that lei you have belonged to Steve´s mother. There´s a tradition with it You see, she left it for Steve to give to his daughter. You need to understand that a lei means love but also protection and a promise.”

“A promise?”

“Yes. Do you see the different materials the necklace is made of? Well, this means a way back home. Steve is promising you that you´ll always have a home here with him. He´s telling you that you´re part of his family and that he´ll always be there for you and if you ever get lost, you just need to see your necklace and it will guide you back home, back to someone who loves you.”

“ I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left...”

“Wow.” Yep that was the only reaction as all of us were otherwise speechless. Williams seemed to understand the depth of my friend’s love for his daughter.

The Princess looked pleased. There wasn´t any doubt that she knew what her Uncle Chin told her, and that seems to have made it into Williams’ core.

We continued the celebration in peace until Grace got tired and went to sleep but not before asking me if I could help Danno and Steve.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you.”

Grace took her gift and carefully carried it to the house, her father walking beside her. I could hear “Danno loves you Monkey,” and her response of, ”Monkey loves you, Danno,” as she went through the lanai door.

The cousins had left but not before admonishing me to be careful with their friend.

Finally, there was just the two of us.

“We need to talk,” I told Williams.

“Yes, I know.”

It was time for us to talk.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lieutenant Christopher “Hammer” Scott, Part 2   
Author notes: this is seventh chapter  
Big thanks to my wonderful beta Jerseybelle

 

They were alone now, face to face. Lt. Chris “Hammer” Scott and Danny “Danno” Williams, each have something in common, Steven McGarrett.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“I know, I could tell, but I don´t think we have much to say to each other since we just meet.”  
“That´s where you´re wrong, I have a lot to say and you´ll listen. Steve deserve as much.”

“What do you know about what Steve deserves?”

“I know enough. I know my friend, the one who flew sixteen hours just to be with me the day my baby girl was born is broken, and I don´t understand why because you love him. I don´t know how but you screwed this up. I saw my partner, Williams, I saw my best friend defeated and I have never, in all the time I’ve known Steve McGarrett, seen him so defeated. You broke his heart, you broke him and that enraged me because he is my brother, because he drinked all my Jack Daniels when my first wife cheated on me, because the moment I told him about my intentions of marrying my second wife he step in and helped me to plan our wedding here, he´s been through so much with me, I owe him my life and so when I see him broken I get mad and you hurt him.”

“I know.”

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?”

“What you want me to say? That I´m a fucking asshole because I let true love slip through my fingers? I love him but it scares me, the intensity, I’ve never loved anyone like that, not even my ex-wife who’s the mother of my baby. I never love her like this. That night, when he sang that song, I panicked. I was stupid because it was pretty fucking obvious who he was singing his heart out to. And then he left for God knows where without knowing how much I love him back and now...”

“Now you need to decide.”

“What is there to decide? I´m gonna be here when he gets back and I´m going to apologize until he believes me. Fuck I´ll beg if I have to, for him to give me a second chance.”

“What do you know about him?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look Williams, I´m listening to you and yeah, all the promises that you´re making are nice, but...”

“But what? You don´t think I can keep my promise?”

“No, what I have is fear.”

“Fear?”

“Williams, you seem like a fine cop, a great detective according to some people I’ve spoken to, but I´m scared because I´m not sure that you´ll stay.”

“Explain better because I didn´t seem to follow you.”

“Williams, I´m scared for my friend. He loves you so much, he does, but I´m not so sure about you. Being with a SEAL is not easy.”

“Yes, I know about Steve, I know he´s an assassin.”

Chris let out a dark laugh that sent chills to Danny´s spine.

“That´s what I´m talking about, Williams. We´re SEALs, we´re called when no one else can fix a situation, we see things that stay with us. We have seen what humans are capable of doing; we never knock on Hell´s door, we just go in. What we see is what nightmares are made of, the things we do for our country, for the safety of its citizens stays with us, but we shake the memories and keep going because we have families to protect. We do our job because there isn´t anyone else to do it; we protect our families, we protect their freedom, we fight so the next generation won’t have to, so that they stay all tucked in and safe. We make the monsters go away, and keep the world from falling. And my friend, he carries so much of the burden, because he´s responsabile for his unit; he worries about his men. My friend had seen the worst, has been in the darkness for so much time that I got scared for a while, but now here you are, promising me to love him unconditionally. I want to believe you, but will you stay when the nigthmares come and he wakes up screaming in the night? Will you stay with him while he swims to banish his fears and demons ? Will you stay when the tears start to fall? He needs someone to love him, to make sure he remebers that he´s very loved, that he´s not alone and never will be, or he´ll get lost, lost in a darkness that hurts you.”

“Speak from experience?”

“Being with a SEALs isn´t nice, we work hard in our training and we work even harder in our mission. When our country needs us we leave everything behind, and we awake the hunters and the demons that we keep chained inside us; we expose ourselves to pain, to the worst torture, and we do it with honour because it’s what we do, because there isn´t anyone else to do our jobs. We bring justice, and then when, and if, we do come back, we´re so full of scars that we need the love our families provide. We need to feel other things besides despair, desolation, guilt, shame, pain, or we just eat our guns. Our families are what keeps us alive, they´re our hope and our weapon again the darkness, you´re our protectors and I want to believe, I really want to believe that you´ll stay, but I´m telling you this now, when no one is here, if you have any doubts, please just walk away.”

“Walk away?”

“Yes, walk away now and finish shattering my best friend’s heart, but do it now and be clear, tell him that you don´t love him, end his desire for you, but do it soon. Don´t leave him hanging, do it without regret so that when he burns away the pain he can rebuild his heart and his life. If you can´t handle him, Williams, I´m asking you to leave him alone, but don´t make him guess. Be sure of what you´re going to do”

Danny could see how much this man cared for Steve, he heard him asking Danny to be honest, he listened to what he said about Steve and his job and saw the loyalty there too, but it didn´t change. What this man had told him chilled his bones but at the same time, made his love for Steve bigger. He and Grace, and Chin and Kono will take care of Steve. all but more him and monkey, yes he was determined to be Steve´s Ohana, Steve protected him and his baby so Danny will protect Steve. Danny will love Steve.

“I´m sure, I love him.”

“Well...” but I never got to finish because my phone rang.

Danny`s POV  
I hear Hammer´s talking, and I don´t like it, he´s white as a sheet, something is wrong.  
“Tell me moron, how dark was the weather? Tell me how bad.” and he closed his eyes.The next thing I know his green eyes are flashing and while his look isn´t as scary as Steve´s, it is scary enough.

“Have a helicopter ready, he needs his family there. I don´t fucking care where you find it, just find me a chopper or I´ll cut you balls off. You have until I arrive, and you better pray you have everything ready.”

I know it’s bad, I can feel it, something was very, very wrong. When he looks back at me, I know, Steve is down.

“If I had one call to make  
I would dial yesterday and warn myself  
Tell my lips the words to say  
Not let you just walk away...”

“How bad?”

“Took two, one in the abdomen and one in his left shoulder, a broken leg and a stab wound plus there’s an infection and they said his body is shutting down.”

“No.”

“Williams.”

“No, he isn´t going to die, not now. He needs us.”

“Let’s go.”

And I ran to get Grace from her bed while calling Chin and telling him what’s going on I want to make sure that he and Kono meet us at the Naval Base. I call Rachel and explain what happened and she tells me to wait for her, that she will bring clothes for Grace and her papers to fly.

In my mind I keep repeating, over and over, ‘Steven can´t leave me’.

“I love you, babe, just wait for us. Your Ohana is on the way to you.”

“Tell my lips the words to say  
Not let you just walk away...”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Mother´s Love  
Author Notes: hi, this is getting close to an end.  
Big thanks to all who left a review; you give me strength in a bad time.  
Big thanks to my beta that helped me in this story a lot, she is responsabile for my grammar and making sense to my rambles, she gives me perspective in a language that isn´t mine, so big thanks to Jerseybelle

 

Steven McGarrett knew that something wasn´t right. He didn´t feel pain, he was fine and at peace, and he knew he should be more concerned about the fact that he was dying one minute and the next, nothing but the calmness sourrounding him was more relaxing than any thought he could make.

He knew someone was coming close to him, but nothing, and he meant nothing, could have prepared him for the sight in front of him. His beautiful mother, Isabella Alexandra McGarrett, was standing there with her special smile, the one she had only for him.

“Hi, Sweet Pea,” she said and opened her arms.

“Mom.” And like a lost little boy who was finally home, he ran to her, not caring that he was a grown man

She enveloped him in her arms and hugged him like she did when he was a boy and had gotten hurt; he felt safe in her arms. She smelled just like he remembered, like jasmine. He was at home.

“I missed you.”

“I know, Sweet Pea. I´m so sorry for leaving you and your sister, but it was my time.”

“No, it wasn´t. Wo Fat killed you!”

“Baby, it was my time, and if he didn´t came for me it would had been one of you and that would have killed me.”

“You left us, and Dad send us away and everything fell apart and I tried, Mom, I swear, but I was weak.”

“shhh, Sweet Pea, I know everything, I know what your father did, and what you did and you weren´t weak. I don´t want to hear that from you again Steven.”

“But Ma...

“Steven James McGarrett, you will listen to what I just said.”

He nodded at his mother, then spoke quietly, “I´m here so that means that I´m dead, right?”

“No, Sweet Pea, you´re not dead, you´re in a limbo; you´re in a place were people like you are brought so that you can make a choice.”

“I´m staying.”

“Steve, listen to me.”

“You don´t want me to stay?”

“Baby, Sweet Pea, you´re my son, you came from me and for that I won´t lie, I don´t want you to stay here, because it would mean that I approve of your running.”

“I´m not running.”

“Steve, you were injured while on a mission and was brough to Bethesda. You´re now in a coma and the doctors just told Danny and your Ohana that they don´t think you´re going to wake up.”

“What??”

“Yeah Sweet Pea, your Ohana is shattered and Danny is the worst, He loves so, Baby, so much that and he feels responsible, like it’s his fault.”

“NO, no, no. First of all, Mama. Danny doesn´t love me, and second, why would it be his fault? I was injured during the mission, that’s not his responsibility.”

“Oh, Steve, Daniel Williams loves you so much that he´s at your bedside right now, talking to you, begging you to open your eyes and stay with him and my precious grandbaby, whom your father and I love, by the way.”

“Really, Dad too? He’s not ashamed of me being bi?”

“Not if he wants to keep his man bits intact he isn’t.. Your father loves you, he just forgot how after I died. But never doubt it, your father and I, we love you and your sister so much and we´re so proud of you, of your choices, the way you look after your sister and the way you found your new Ohana. And now you found love, and yes, he speaks rather loudly according to your father but he fills your silences with joy, he helps you to not give up, he makes you feel human, he destroyed every wall you placed around you to protect yourself. He and that beautiful baby of his made your life full, made your life brighter and for that I´ll always love them.”

“He loves me?”

“Listen, Sweety, just close your eyes and listen.”

And Steve did.

“Don´t leave me, Steve. Please, stay with me, please, I love you, we love you. Gracie and I love you. Please, we need you, we want you, please, Babe, come back, don´t leave us, Kono, Chin, Gracie and I need you so much.”

Steve looked at his Mom.

“I...I don´t know what to do? What do I do, Mom? You´re here and I finally get to see you again, to be with you, but they need me. What do I do, Mom?”

“What do you want to do, Sweet Pea? Would you be able to stay here with me and not miss them? Would you not miss what it would be to build a life with your Danny and Gracie? Would you, baby?”

“No, I need them, Mom. I love them, but I´m going to miss you.”

“No you won´t because I´ll always be with you, so, Baby, now you have to go. Go, my son, and be happy.”

“What do I have to do, Mom?”

“Just open your eyes, Baby, and breathe.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“Have an amazing life, Sweet Pea, see you in ninety years.”

And Steven McGarrett opened his eyes.

Danny Williams had never seen anything as beautiful as Steven´s blue-grey eyes as they opened and looked at him. Steven was back, and so was half of his soul.

Danny could have sworn that he heard a voice saying, “Take good care of my baby, Danno, and tell my Sweet Pea that Mommy loves him.”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Danno´s Plea   
Author Notes: Just one more chapter and this story is finished.  
Big thanks to all of you that stayed with me.  
Big Thanks to my beta Jerseybelle.

Song by Ronnie Milsap

“Once in every life  
Someone comes along  
And you came to me  
It was almost like a song...”

Danny is running, Danny is running because he needs to get to Steven now. Grace is behind him, his baby is running, too, because she needs to get to Uncle Steve.  
Kono and Chin are running, too. His Ohana is running to get to his heart,  
because Steve McGarrett was Five-0’s heart.

“Gone a moment from my side   
Like the tears were never cried   
Like the hands of time   
Were pulling you, and me

And with all my heart, I'm sure   
We're closer than we ever were   
I don't have to hear or see   
I've got all the proof I need

There are more than angels watching   
Over me.. I believe.. ohh, I believe...”

Danny´s POV

He was alone with his Steve now; Mary had given him permission to stay with him as long as he wants. She knows what happened that night at the bar and wasn´t very happy but after he explained, she understood,. The last thing she told him before she finally went to her hotel to crash was, “Talk to my brother; not one of your famous rants, just speak honestly with him and please, be happy.”

So now he was alone. Chin, Kono and Monkey went to have breakfast, because they understood their mission, Steve had fought for them and now it was time for them to fight for Steven.

His baby had known about his feelings. “It´s okay to love Uncle Steve, Danno; I won´t get mad.”

After that she kissed him and he helped her to kiss Steve.

“Please ,Uncle Steve, you promised to help me plan an op to deal with the annoying Ken, you need to get better.”

“Annoying Ken;wasn’t he dating Barbie?”

“Please, Danno, Ken is a loser. Barbie’s dating GI Joe´s friend Mark, he´s a SEAL.”

“Ah.”

When his baby left, he turned again to see his love. Steve looked so pale, so tiny, so fragile, nothing like the man he fell in love with. Danny´s heart ached because he needed to see Steve open his eyes. He couldn´t lose him, not without him knowing. Danny loved Steve; Hammer had helped him to realize so much about the man Steve was. He now understood some of Steve’s actions and Danny´s heart bled for Steve.

How many nights did Steve wake up screaming and Danny wasn´t there to calm him? How many nights had Steve woken up screaming for somebody to listen to him, for somebody to love him and Danny wasn´t there?

How many tears had fallen from Steve´s eyes without anybody noticing? Without Danny noticing?

Danny now knew. Danny, thanks to Hammer, now understood. Danny loved Steven, he was his Ohana and it was time for Daniel Williams to take charge, and not be afraid.

Because Steven hadn´t been.

“You need to live, Steve, you can´t leave me. I know I did wrong that night, I got scared because this is the first time I’ve loved anyone like I love you. The intensity of my love for you is scary; not even Rachel, Monkey´s mom, did I feel anything close to what I feel for you. I got scared because if Rachel could hurt me like that what could you do?

Later, I realize that you could never hurt me because you love me unconditionally, no questions asked. You love me like I am, a loud mouthed, short Jersey boy, and it scared me because you´re so incredibly beautiful that what if I say yes and one day you find a better looking, non pineapple on pizza hating, man and leave me for him?

That night when you sang to me, was one of the most amazing nights in my life. Nobody had ever sang for me before; did you knew that? The goofy smile you give me is still with me, and I´m so very sorry that I didn´t do what my heart was begging me to do, to kiss you until you understood how much I love you, too.

I´m so sorry, Babe, I´m sorry that I shattered your heart, I´m so sorry, but please give me another chance and come back to me. Come back, please, Steve, come back.”

End Danny´s POV

Steven McGarrett was never alone; there was always someone from his Ohana there. One day a doctor asked to speak with Mary. He explained to her that her brother was gone and that maybe she should consider the possibility that he would never regain consciousness. Mary sneered the familiar McGarrett sneer of hell and proceeded to look at Chin who looked at his cuz and they all looked at the doctor with scowls on their faces, which promised doom for the moron.

“If you ever come close to my brother again I´ll unleash Danny on you and I promise when he´s finished with you they´ll never found the body!”

The doctor was removed from Steve´s care, but now Mary had doubts and she needed to talk to Danny.

Mary´s POV

I knew that this wasn´t going to be easy. Danny’s hoplessly in love with Steve and I can tell that he´s filled with guilt; the moron thinks that he’s responsible for Steve’s injuries, instead of my brother´s bad luck.

I always knew that Steve´s job would one day be the cause of his death. It’s like after Mom died when he lost every desire to live. I blamed Father; he left Steve and me alone, he threw us out and left us with the ashes of a loving family. Bro did what he could but ...well, life is a freaking Pandora’s box.

I like Danny, he makes Steve ramble. My brother’s life of silence was filled with this haole, and I was so amused to see them, to see the love shinning in my brother´s eyes. The moron thought he could hide it, but if you know Steven you can tell by looking at his eyes what he´s thinking or feeling, and now just considering the idea that I´ll be the last one, that I´ll have to tell Danny that we may have to consider the idea that Steve may leave us, scares the hell out of me, because I´m not strong; I´m not Steve. I need my crazy brother with me; I need him, so I´m going to find Danny so he can tell me that everything is going to be fine.

He´s with my brother, talking to him, pleading with him to open his eyes and I catch my breathe thinking that maybe my brother will listen to his love and will do as asked. I wait and nothing happens, but Danny doesn´t lose hope, he just starts talking again.

“Danny.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I know what you came to tell me and it’s not going to happen. You listen to me; he´s coming back you understand, Mary? He won´t leave us, he can´t.”

“The doctors...”

“I don´t fucking care. Steven McGarrett is not dying and we´re not taking him down like an animal. For God’s sake, he´s a hero, a motherfucking hero that is here because he was fighting terrorists so we can have a peaceful life. So, no, Mary, you´re not listening to someone that doesn´t know your brother the way I do. No, Steve is coming back, he´s going to wake up and we´re going to talk and he´s going to listen to me and forgive me for being a fucking moron and I´m going to take him home, and love him, and Monkey and Chin and Kono and you too, we´re going to love him and take care of him, and Hammer is coming to visit him and then after recovering he will be back to lead Five-0 with his Ohana by his side, so, no, Mary, he isn´t leaving us, you understand?”

“I understand, Danny, I understand”

I left, leaving my brother with my brother in law, because Danny Williams was a McGarrett, a stubborn son of a bitch like my brother. Yep, they were a match made in heaven.

Danny´s POV

I´m in the chapel, a place that I hadn´t been since my father´s death. I just don´t know what I´m doing here. I´m so angry.

“Yeah, I´m so angry because you´re punishing me. I was weak and a coward and let love slip from my fingers and because of that, you decide to take him from me?

You can´t take him from me, from his Ohana, we need him; I need him, my daugther needs him so you can´t take him, he´s mine, he belongs with me, with our Ohana, with Kono, with Chin, with Monkey and with me. I know I was a coward but please give me a second chance, I know I can make him happy, please, please you can´t take him, please, please, I love him. I´m not scared anymore, please, God, just let him stay, let him be happy, please don´t take him away from me, my heart is empty, please, just please.”

Back into his room, I take his hands into mine, he´s so cold.

“Don´t leave me, Steve. Please, stay with me, please, I love you, we all love you. Gracie and I love you. Please, we need you, we want you, please, Babe, come back, don´t leave us. Kono, Chin, Gracie and I need you so much.”

Suddenly I felt my hand being pulled and I looked at Steven and I had never seen anything as beautiful as Steven´s blue-grey eyes as they opened and looked at me. Steven was back, and so was the other half my soul.

I was smiling at him when I heard a sweet voice fill my mind.

“Take good care of my baby, Danno, and tell my Sweet Pea that Mommy loves him.”

That was Steve´s mom voice, yeah, had she been the one to send him back to me? I sent a silent ‘Thank you’ to heaven, because she had made the miracle.

He´s looking at me and as I hold his hand and look into his eyes, I know everything will be just fine.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Five Years Later and a New Road  
Author notes: Hi this is the last chapter of this story, I wanted to thanks all of you who stayed with me.  
This was my first adventure in this fandom, but not the last one.  
Thank you, Jerseybelle for beta, big thanks.  
Song sung by Rascal Flatts

 

“I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn’t see how every sign pointed straight to you...”

Danny´s POV

Yep, Daniel McGarrett-Williams was a very happy man; it had been five years since the day he thought he was going to loose the goofy dork that was now his husband. He never stoped thanking the heavens for his second chance.

He was sitting on the lanai, watching his Ohana, Steve, Monkey and little Alex, play on the beach. Alex, a baby girl that had been another gift into their lives, was the daughter of a witness that HPD had been protecting. Her mom, Ariana, had met them and as usual, took a liking to Steven, who, in turn, had fallen in love with little Alex. Ariana was the wife of a drug lord and escaped when she found out that she was pregnant. Her “husband” was arrested and she went into protective custody, which didn’t work out. Before Ari died she asked Steven to take care of her baby. Danny could still remember the look of love on Steve’s face when she asked him. Steve looked at him, pleading with his eyes and Danny couldn´t, or wouldn’t, to say no. That day, Alexandra Elizabeth Williams-McGarrett had come into their lives.

Their baby was now a proud four year old, that loves the beach as much as her Papa and big sister do. Monkey had been estatic about having a younger sister and had loved Alex from day one.

It took a lot of time for him to let go of the guilt, for a long time he was so scared that one day he was going to wake up and realize that it had all being a dream, that Steve had died, that it was very difficult to sleep without his huge teddy bear near him, which wasn´t so much of a problem because Steve loved cuddle with him and sleep wrapped all around him. But Danny knew better than to mention that to his husband, ‘cause Steve would surely deny it. He was a SEAL, after all.

Steve spent two months in Bethesda, and two more months in rehab. The doctors couldn´t believe his progress, but Danny did,.He knew that when his crazy SEAL wanted something nothing would stop him, and Steven wanted to come back home; home to Danny, Grace and their Ohana.

“Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That god blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you...”

Danny had been there for each step. When Steve woke up Danny wanted to apologize but his love never let him. He still could remember...

Five years ago.

Danny Williams had never seen anything as beautiful as Steven´s blue-grey eyes as they opened and looked at him. Steven was back, and so was half of his soul.

“I love you,” he mouthed to me. I took his hand in mine and I said, “I love you, too.”

And no more words and no apologies were needed or demanded.He was just happy to have Danny love him back.

Monkey was ecstatic at having Papa Steve in her life, because Papa Steve loved her unconditionally, and had all the time in the world to help her plan ops to take down annoying Ken, and planning Mark and Barbie´s wedding which was going to happen at Annapolis. Yeah his baby was as crazy as her Papa.

Rachel was happy for him. Steve had the unique ability to charm anyone with just a smile and Rachel never stood a chance against him. Now Danny benefitted from that because suddenly, she had no problem with sharing Grace.  
He never cared for step-Stan so why bother now.

His family had been a surprise, he thought, though stupidly; again because who could resist the charming Steve? How could his family stand a chance?

His sisters had literally drooled over his boyfriend when they first met him. It didn´t matter that their husbands had been there, they were all ready to cook and clean for him and well, do everything. Steven coming out of the water onto the beach in his swim suit was a sight for the sore eyes, and his goof knew that.

His mom was just pleased and told him that he did good, never caring that her other sons-in-law were there again, and then proceeded to tell him that now she had a son-in-law to brag about to the bitches at her bidge club Yes, a former SEAL, now head of a task force that could put James Bond to shame? Yep, her friends were screwed.  
And that night they discovered that his love could cook like a chef, so his mom was sold; she loved Steven McGarrett.

At work things started to heat up. Weston was an annoying bug, and she couldn´t stop looking at Danny´s boyfriend. Danny wasn´t a jealous man, or so he thought, but that bug was just boiling his blood. Danny loved Steve because he never saw it, he was oblivious to anyone but Danny. No matter who was hitting on him, he never noticed.But, let Danny smile at him and his eyes shone with a glow that took your breath away.

They got married two years later, with his family from Jersey and their Ohana that included baby Alex and Rachel, on the beach at their home. Grace had been the one to walk Steve down the aisle.

He was a lucky, lucky man. He had hated Hawaii with a passion when he first arrived and now it was his home, his family, his life and he couldn’t have loved it more.

“I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I’d like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You’ve been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That god blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you...”

Yeah, he was a blessed man.

“Danno, come swim with us,”

“Yeah, Daddy, come...”

“Now, now girls you know Danno is like a cat when it comes to water.”

“What did you just say, Steven James Williams-McGarrett? I´ll have you know...”  
But the thought was never finished because his goof had kissed him.

Yep, he was a very lucky man and had every intention of staying that way ‘til, well, with his husband he´ll never know, but he was ready to face everything with Steven Williams-McGarrett by his side.

“I love you.”

“…talk to much, Danno, show me,”

“Always.”

The End

Author notes 2: My stupid computer erased all the previous chapters so I had to post the whole story again and I included the end.  
I´m working on the new but I´ll not posted until beta can look it out and she´s sick right now so hang in there and Thank you to all who left me a comment


End file.
